


Dr. Draco and Harry Potter's Virginity

by PrincessHuffle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, EWE, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Ignores Written Epoloque, M/M, Night Terrors, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHuffle/pseuds/PrincessHuffle
Summary: Harry has a night terror about the abuse he's suffered at the hands of his uncle and cousin. Draco finds him as he's hitting his head against the wall in an effort to chase away the memories and demands he stop, suspecting he may have a concussion, and gets him to stay awake and explain to him what had happened. After the explination Draco comforts and confesses his feelings to a sobbing and confused Harry. Fluffy smutty goodness ensues. DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERED BY: depictions of past rape, talks of self loathing, and deliciously gay sex. You have been warned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Dr. Draco and Harry Potter's Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment with your positive and negative feedback. Do realize that this may not exactly coincide with certain events of the books and/or movies and try your best not to let it get to you. Love it or hate it I want to know what you think, so please tell me!  
> xoxo,  
> The Princess.

With a jolt and a sob Harry Potter woke, immediately rising and resting himself against the cool of the wall. As the tears continued to slip over his quickly reddening cheeks Harry cast a quick silencing charm over the curtains of his four post bed and hugged his knees to his chest, resting against the hard surface of his kneecaps. He hated nights like these, when the nightmares were rather memories, and always had trouble falling back into sleep once he'd woken. He was drenched in a layer of icy sweat, heart pounding in a vicious rhythm against his ribcage and dampened brunet locks clinging to his forehead. He fought against the urge to so much as blink, seeing the ugly, blotchy faces of his uncle and cousin as though branded into the backs of his eyelids. With a tremble his sobs came harder and heavier.

It was no secret that the muggles he'd been forced to live with growing up had always abused him, the sotries and rumors flying after a particularly nosy Ravenclaw boy had spotted a dark handpring bruising his upper arm one day at the beginning of third year, but not even Ron and Hermione were aware of just how depraved the Dursleys really were. Sure, the beatings were the most obvious as they left the most outward damage, anything from broken bones to bloodied lips and blackened eyes had become a familiar feeling over the years and he'd long ago learned how to take a punch without much more than a wince and had even managed to avoid taking shots from Dudley at all every now and then, even though doing so always resulted in an even worse beating once Vernon caught him later.

The psychological abuse was even worse, leaving far more lasting effects than the bruises and breaks ever had. Some nights he could even hear Petunia's shrill, arrogant voice echoing through his nightmares with the all too familiar insults, telling him how he was worthless, how he would never amount to anything, her voice ripping him from a dead sleep the same way she had when he'd been forced to live in the cupboard beneath their staircase. On nights like those he didn't sleep again, instead choosing to go for a walk or to do some sort of renovation towards fixing up Grimauld Place now that it was his. The nightmares came often enough that the house had almost begun to look like a home when he'd returned to Hogwarts for what had been dubbed their "Eighth Year" along side Hermione, Ron, Draco, and many others. 

Worst of all, however, had been the abuse that not a soul outside of number four Privet Drive had even a suspicion of, as far as he could hope. He would never forget the first night it had happened; Vernon had held him down and tied his wrists and ankles to the bed posts, thick fingers ripping the thin material of his sleep pants and boxers to shreds from his hips. He'd told Dudley that it would be "training" for when he was ready to get physical with girls. He'd instructed him on how to open Harry with his fingers, though they hadn't focused on that particular step well enough, and then Vernon had torn him open, gagging him with his pillow to muffle his screams, and had instructed Dudley to do the same. It hadn't lasted long that first time, Dudley hadn't been able to get himself hard enough to do the job, and when the two had left the room, leaving Harry still tied and gagged, Vernon had told his son not to worry about it, that they would try again soon. Not long after Petunia had entered. She'd untied his wrists and ankles, gently massaging the raw marks that had dug into the flesh there. She'd used a warm, damp towel to clean the drying blood and semen from his thighs and abused hole with soft touches. She'd even disposed of his ruined sheets and clothing, replacing them and drying his tears with trembling bony fingers. She'd cried the whole time, apologizing to him, to his mother, her own SISTER, and begging for forgiveness that he couldn't bare to give. It was barely two weeks before Dudley's "training" had resumed, this time not failing to do as his father had hinstructed, and after each session Petunia would repeat her strange routine, always begging for forgiveness without lifting a finger to stop them. 

Harry sobbed loudly as the memories shattered his heart. He hated thinking about those nights, the way they had felt so disgusting and vicious inside of him, the way they never failed to leave him feeling broken and ugly and used. He shook his head violently, pouding it against the cool stone of the wall behind him, desperate to chase away the unbarable images until finally he began to see stars, the scent of copper twinging his nose. Suddenly, soft hands gripped his cheeks, holding his head in place. He stopped struggling as grey eyes, wide with concern, levelled him. Long, slender fingers rubbed comforting patterns along the sides of his face. 

"Shh...hey...it's okay...You're okay, Harry...I'm here with you...shh...I'm here, Harry...I'm right here..." Draco pulled the trembling teenager closer, murmuring gentle words and smoothing sweat dampened hark hair. Harry winced once when his fingers brushed over a spot at the back of his skull and the blond seemed to take notice as his touch never strayed near the area again.

For several moments they stayed like that; Harry in Draco's lap, straddling his thighs and resting his head against the other's chest in a shaking, sobbing mess as Draco hummed softly into Harry's hair. If anyone else in the room had come to check on him Harry hadn't noticed, keeping his bright green eyes seemingly glued shut as he allowed his once-enemy-turned-friend to comfort him. Everything about Draco seemed to calm him, from the way he smelled to the way his body pressed into Harry's to the way his heart beat against Harry's chest and the low, unfamilar tune he hummed softly with his face pressed into Harry's dark tresses. Slowly, the sobbing quieted and the shaking melted into comfortable stillness. Hesitantly, the blond spoke.

"Harry, can you look at me for a moment, please? I need to see if your pupils are dialated, you hit your head rather hard and I'm worried that you might have a concussion." At Harry's silence and stiffening Draco sighed and tried a different approach. "Harry, sweethear, if you don't want to work with me I'll need to take you to Pomfrey instead." At this green eyes rose slowly to meet his, cheeks streaked with tear tracks and lips somewhat swollen. Draco's heart gave an involuntary squeeze at the sight. Harry looked far too lovely when he cried, far too beautiful, and Draco felt guilty at the rising desire to kiss those perfectly plump lips. 

"Very good, thank you, Harry." Casting a quick lumos Draco scanned Harry's beautiful green eyes in the muted light from his wandtip, not confident enough in his findings to allow the other to slip back into sleep just yet. He needed Harry to stay awake for an hour, at least, to monitor his body's reactions. The thought of Harry's body "reacting" to things had another wave of guilt flooding his heart, his cheeks flushing with crimson again. He let out a soft, surprised gasp as Harry smiled, teeth nibbling lightly at his bottom lip. Draco wanted to reach up to free it, if only to trap it again between his own.

"What do you think, Dr. Draco, am I going to be okay?" The way Harry spoke his name, careful to avoid "Malfoy" with the knowledge of how much Draco hated his surname, had his heart aching. He knew if he'd been standing his knees would have gone weak at the sound of his name so playfully on that velvet tongue. To the blond's immense humiliation, he felt himself shiver with pure want. He smile as innocentlly as he could manage.

"Silly boy, worried over a little concussion when you've survived the killing curse TWICE? Of course you'll be okay, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I do need for you to stay awake with me for a while, though, I can't really tell if you're concussed or not and if you don't want to go to Pomfrey I won't make you but you do need to be monitored until I feel confident that you're not going to slip into a coma. Can you do that for me, Harry?" He kept his tone light and easy and as he spoke his temporary patient nodded, soft smile never wavering. He looked so sexy like this, Draco thought, so sleepy and tear stained and innocent. Draco both loved and hated the way he wanted to have Harry writhing beneath him right then and there.

"Alright, whatever you say, Dr. Draco. What should we do to pass the time? Do you want to play a game? Ron has a set for Wizard's Chess, if you'd like." A bubble of laughter threatened at the blond's lips. Such an innocent suggestion, it made Draco smile. Slowly, he shook his head and levelled the other with a serious yet gentle gaze. He needed to know why Harry had nearly bashed his own brains in against a wall at nearly four in the morning. Cautiously, he toed into the subject.

"Harry, I know you probably won't want to talk about this, but I really need you to help me to understand what happened to you tonight. What would have happened if I hadn't realized something was wrong? You put a silencing charm around your curtains, if I hadn't felt the wall vibrating you could have really done some serious damage. Please, please just talk to me, I can't help if you don't trust me." Harry's eeys went wide with fear, his head shaking in panic. This wasn't about the war, or Voldemort at all, Draco suspected. they had gone through all of that together, and had talked together about it at length a few times before, and Harry wouldn't have felt so petrifed to discuss it again. It had to have come before the war, if it couldn't have been during, and that could only leave on option. Draco had heard the rumors, same as the rest of the school, but he'd never been one to take rumors at face value since he knew how much more quickly lies spread as opposed to facts. However, Draco mused, it seemed that for once the rumors had been accurate. His heart ached at the image of a tiny Harry being beaten, just as his father had beaten him.

"Harry, sweetheart, what ever those muggles did to you doesn't change who you are. Nothing they did to you was your fault. Come here." He eased Harry back into his lap to hold him as he had before. The smaller teen didn't hesitate to straddle Draco's thighs again, his head resting against the smooth, pale chest and arms coming to wind around Draco's neck. Neither slept with a shirt on and as Harry's flesh pressed against Draco's the blond had to fight against the warmth that pooled in his stomach. Now would absolutely not be a good time for his arrousal to get the better of him. For a moment they sat in silence, Draco's pale fingers tracing absent patterns over the other's spine, but then, so softly that Draco almost didn't realize to listen, Harry began to speak. As he did his body went tense in Draco's hold, his voice unsteady and low.

"It started the summer before second year. Uncle Vernon had always used me as a punching bag and had always encouraged Dudley to do the same, he'd said it was to teach Dudley how to fight. That night, though, he wanted to teach Dudley how to do something else. He tied me to the bed on my stomach and tore off my pajama pants and my boxers. He used my body to teach Dudley how to have sex. That first night Dudley couldn't do it after Uncle Vernon took his turn so he waited a couple weeks and then they tried again. They did this to me over every single summer until I got too strong to hold down. I'm disgusting and tainted, Draco. I'm filthy and used and damaged. And now that you know the worst of what they did to me you'll never want to come near me again. I've ruined our friendship. I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry." Draco sat frozen as Harry sobbed into his bare chest, hands clutching the blond's shoulders to keep himself upright. Instinctively Draco's arms tightened around the trembling body in his lap, tucking the dark hair beneath his chin and locking his fingers into the thick, soft tresses. He rocked the two of them back and forth, realizing as the tears hit the back of his hand that he was crying himself.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry, no. No no no. My sweet, sweet Harry. No way in hell could you ruin this. Nothing is going to keep me away from you now that we've come this far. I am so very sorry those people hurt you. I want to make them suffer for every moment of pain they put you through, I want to watch the light leave their eyes, but far more than that I want to stay right here, just as we are right now, and show you how wrong you are. You are not tainted, you are not filthy or disgusting or otherwise unclean. You are so fucking beautiful, galaxies could live in your eyes and never compete with the way your smile lights up the room around you. I don't care about the things those pieces of filth made you do, I don't see you any differently than I did before. You're still Harry Potter, the boy who saved my life, and everyone elses, too many times to count, even though I was the biggest brat in the universe. You're still my friend." Draco's words flowed like a river, like a floodgate had been opened, and as he spoke Harry was shaking his head frantically before pulling back to eye him, teeth worrying that lovely lip yet again.

"No, Draco...you don't understand...I'm gay...I like men...I think about being intimately involved with other guys...did they make me gay?! Does being gay now mean I actually LIKED what they did to me?! Am I sick?! Am I a freak?!" Draco's eyes went wide with shock, his lips parting in a gasp, and shook his head violently, yanking Harry back into his embrace with soothing hushes.

"Oh, Harry, no, of course not! Who you are now has nothing to do with what they did to you then, being gay isn't a side effect of trauma it's a biological identity no different from hair or eye color. And just because you've discovered you're sexuality now doesn't change how you felt in the moment. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you're not sick and you're absolutely not a freak. Being gay is just one more trait that makes you who you are, you should never be afraid of you are. My God, Harry, how can you be so blind to how amazing you are? Honestly, it would be more likely for someone who sustained the trauma you have to reject your sexuality completely and yet you not only accept that you're gay but also that you still have sexual urges, you really are the strongest person I've ever known. Harry, you are so fucking brilliant." As he finished Harry pulled away yet again, moss green eyes glowing with curiosity that left Draco's heart on the verge of exploding. He truly was so pretty when he cried.

"Do you want to kiss me, Draco?" The words seemed to tumble out, Harry's cheeks flushing pink and hand moving to cover those tear swollen lips, eyes wide as though he couldn't believe he'd actually said the words aloud. Slowly, tentatively, Draco wrapped his fingers around the slender wrist and lowered Harry's fingers. With a gentle nod the blond leaned forward to capture the Savior's lips with his own. Instantly, Harry leaned into the touch and a soft moan left Draco's throat unbidden. 

For a moment neither dared to move, worried the other would change their mind and bolt if the mood shifted too quickly. Slowly, however, Draco traced his tongue over the plump expanse of Harry's bitten bottom lip, revelling in the softness, and with a sigh they parted to grant him access. Draco's tongue explored the honeyed interior of Harry's mouth with a slow, raw passion that the other returned with equal ferver, velvet softness submitting to one another in a primally charged dance. As they parted for air Draco's hands had moved to cradle Harry's face, thumbs delicately tracing tear tracked cheekbones as their foreheads pressed into one another, warm breath mingling in passionate gasps of soft pleasure. Draco was the first to speak, testing the waters with slow, precise words.

"Harry, was that the first time you've kissed another guy? Am I your first?" Somehow Draco knew the answer would be yes. The kiss was soft and loving and so unbelievably perfect that Draco couldn't imagine some other guy having tasted it before and just walked away. No, there was no way the blond was going to let those lips belong to anyone else but himself. He would make Harry his, he would shower him in love and adoration every moment of every day if that was what it took to make Harry love him in return. 

"Yes. I may not have been able to choose who owned my virginity, but my first kiss was still mine to give and there was no one else I wanted to have it but you. I hope you don't mind. You've listened to every vile word I had to say tonight and I know it can't have been easy for you to hear what they stole from me, I am so sorry to put you through that, Draco, but I honestly can't think of anyone else who would have been strong enough to shoulder the burden of that knowledge. Thank you for being the one to take care of me tonight." Draco felt a knot tighten nervously in his gut as his next words bubbled on his tongue. He couldn't say how they would be recieved, but they needed to be said.

"You do get to choose who you WILLINGLY give yourself to for the first time, Harry. The only thing they stole from you was pain. You get to decide whou you give your pleasure away to, and your heart. In spirit, your virginity can never be taken from you by force, it can only be given willingly. Because the first time you surrender yourself willingly to someone you feel safe and comfortable with I think you'll realize that it really does feel like the first time. Does that make sense at all? It all sounded so much smoother in my head." He chuckled nervously and carded fingers through his white blond hair. He'd managed to let it grow a bit longer than before and had stopped styling it back, choosing instead to allow it to hang in slightly shaggy tresses just beyond his ears. To his surprise he noted Harry's angelic smile and the tears welling up in those pools of emerald.

"You think I can still call myself a virgin, Draco? Even though they did waht htey did to me? Are you sure?" His voice was so low, almost a purr, and Draco tried to ignore the way his cock began to swell, attempting to shift Harry's seat on his lap discretely to avoid detection as he relpied. The last thing he wanted was to frighten the other away with his overzealous hormones. He wanted Harry to feel safe and at ease in his presence so that maybe, someday, he could be the one Harry chose to give himself to. He would never allow something like an unfortunately timed hard on to leave his desired oen to feel pressured. This would take time and patience and for Harry he was more than willing to give both.

"Of course I do. What they did to you was unfair and shouldn't change how you see yourself. Until you decide to give it away then you, Harry Potter, are still a virgin." As he spoke he watched a flush of crimson bleed across the other's cheekbones. Harry bit into his lower lip yet again and Draco failed to resist the urge, using hte pad of his thumb to pull the lip free and traced across it gently. His heart pounded in response to what he saw pooling in the depths of Harry's eyes, something that looked far too hot to be anything but molten desire. Harry wanted him, if only in that moment, and that knowledge was enough to bring his errection to full mast. Humiliated, the blond sent up a silent prayer that Harry wouldn't notice. A prayer that woud fall upon deaf ears.

"Do you want to fuck me, Draco?" Draco felt as though his heart had lodged itself into his threat as Harry brazenly ghosted the tips of his fingers over the bulge tenting his silky pajama pants through his boxers. Slowly, he answered with calculated words.

"No, Harry, I don't want to fuck you. I want to show you how it feels to have every inch of your body worshipped by someone who adores and respects you the way you deserve. I want to bring you to climax in as many ways as I can with you wrapped around my cock. To say I simply want to 'fuck' you would be nothing less than an insult. I want to make love to you in a way that will make you mine, heart and body. I want to own you." He watched as the pupils of Harry's eyes blew wide with lust, nearly blacking out his irises completely. He allowed his lips to meld with Harry's in a passionate overflow of desire, all moans and tongues and hands that wandered over muscled bodies. Draco's breath hitched as Harry's hand pressed tightly against his aching member and a sultry moan found it's way past his lips. With a smile Harry slowly traced over the impressive length with inexperienced touches.

With little hesitation Harry slipped his fingers past the waist bands of Draco's pajama bottoms and his snug boxers, the silken materials of both giving way easily. Draco gasped aloud with a low hiss as long, warm fingers wrapped firmly around the heated girth and pumped experimentally, spreading beads of dewy precome from tip to shaft in short moves as the fabric restrained him. Clearly frustrated Harry attempted to wriggle himself closer while trying to stroke the hard cock leaking into his palm. With a soft chuckle Draco slipped the offending frabric over his length, letting out another low moan as the cool air brushed over the wettened tip. Wide eyed, Harry knelt closer, his chest nearly flattened against the sheets as his warm breath ghosted across the exposed flesh, his hand attempting to move over the shaft in the same way he would manipulate his own, twisting his wrist at the tip to palm the head. Draco allowed himself to get lost for a moment in the sensation of being Harry's first; his first kiss, his first pure touch, his first lover, or at least he hoped such would come next. But first, he reasoned, he needed to ask the important questions before things went too far, to avoid regret.

"Wait, Harry, please. I need to ask you something important. Are you absolutely sure you're ready to do this? Are you sure you want ME to be your first? We haven't always been the best to one another, and I know things are different now, but I'm not going to just be your sex friend. If we do this, I want to do this right, because I love you, Harry." The words were a risk, he knew, and couldruin the mood compltely, but he had to know it would be real. He couldn't keep it to himself in a siutuatuon like this one. As he watched Harry came apart in his arms, sobbing and shaking gently, but at the same time he was smiling so brightly that Draco felt his heart throb. So fucking pretty.

"Of course I'm sure, Draco. I think, deep down, I always knew it would be you, even when we were still just boys. When I hurt you in the girl's bathroom in sixth year, I think that's when I realized my feelings for you weren't what I'd always thought. I was so afraid, I thought I'd killed you, and it fucked me up for a very long time. Hell, I STILL have nightmares about it sometimes. Draco, I have NEVER loved ANYONE the way I love you. I want this, Iwant it with you, and no one else. I would never let anyone else touch me and hold me and kiss me the way we are right now. I don't want you to be my sex friend, Draco, that wouldn't be enough for me. I want you with me, always. WIll you stay with me? Will you be with me?" Draco felt a smile split across his lips as he yanked Harry's head back to his, fingers locked into thick brown hair. He crused their mouths together, a bubble of laughter knotting itself into his chest. He wasn't even able to give the other a proper answer, he was too busy exploring the expanse of Harry's smooth throat with hungry, eager lips and daring teeth. Feeling Harry squirm in his grasp as breathy moans filled his ears was enough to leave Draco's length throbbing needily against the smaller teen's clothed crotch.

Draco pressed gently against Harry's muscular chest until the latter got the hint and allowed himself to fall onto his back in the soft cotton sheets, legs still parted to allow the blond ease of access. Draco kissed a path down Harry's body, slowly worshipping the open and inviting lover beneath him. He began by pressing soft kisses to each closed eyelid, hands trailing over Harry's skin with feather light touches to delight in the goosebumps that sprang up in his wake. He brushed lower to the corners of soft lips, then down over the firm line of his jaw with a smile as he noted the soft gasp he'd earned. His fingertips played at the waist line of Harry's cotton bottoms, the blue fabric soft and pliant, and rained heated kisses over the beautifully flawless skin of his throat, soft nips marring that perfect space with light blotches of color as Harry's pulse quickened, skin warming even further beneath Draco's soft lips. As the blond swirled his wet tongue over the tiny bud of Harry's left nipple he delighted in the soft sqeek of pleasure that sounded from Harry's lips, feeling long fingers lacing into the strands of his silky blond hair, even pulling slightly in his lusty excitement. After proper attention had been shared between each dusky pink peak he dipped his head lower still, placing sweet kisses over each rib and every dip and rise of Harry's toned and prominant abdominals while his hands played along the trembling muscles of the brunet's strong thighs, never coming quite close enough to the thick, achingly hard shaft pressing agianst the blue cloth barrier. To his pleasure the body beneath his writhed and bucked, whimpers and pleas filling the air around them in a symphony.

"Please...Draco...please touch me...I need you to touch me." Harry pulled at the blond strands and felt his hips straining for contact, begging for more. He blushed crimson as Draco chuckled and continued his slow and steady assault, lips and teeth bathing his hip bones in affection as his pale blue pajama bottoms were slipped down over his quivering thighs. He winced as his hardened cock sprang free, having not worn boxers of his own, the cold air sticking to the dewy tip as his precome dribbled down the heated length. He felt so needy, he just wanted more, he just NEEDED more. Finally, Draco pressed his lips against the side of his throbbing member and Harry failed to bite back his pleasured moan.

Draco's palms held his hips in place as he licked a warm, wet stripe along the underside of Harry's long, thick cock from base to tip before focusing on his full, heavy balls for a few moments. Harry moaned without reservation as the softness coated his sensitive area in wet before gently sucking them into his mouth and feeling their weight against his tongue one at a time. After a momentary pause to flutter feather touch kisses against the warmth of his shaft Harry felt those soft lips wrap beautifully around the weeping head before Draco sheathed his teeth and swallowed down as much of the significant length and girth as he could take in one swift motion. Harry cried out in euphoria as he threw his head back into the pillows, wanting so badly to watch himself disappear into the blond's throat but failing as blissed out tears began to well in emerald eyes. Draco hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head with a gentle suction, taking more and more with each pass until finally his pale nose pressed into the shaven surface of Harry's groin, pleasantly surprised about the absense of hair he'd noted as he'd begun his exploration. Harry moaned at the feeling of Draco swallowing him down, the tight wetness squeezing around him deliciously. Harry was drowning in the sensations, it was everything he'd ever dreamed it could be and so much more, his mind foggy and warm as he felt Draco press a long, lube slickened finger against his entrance. With overwhelming softness Draco pressed the digit into the tightness, spreading slick over every crevice as he twisted his wrist with a flick. Harry moaned low in his throat as warmth coiled in his stomach tightly. Noticing the growing tension Draco moved off of Harry's cock with a wet pop, his finger slowing to a near halt as he continued to work open the tightness he hoped to soon sink into. Harry whined wantonly at the loss, coaxing a soft chuckle from his blond lover.

"Shh...easy baby, there's no need to rush. I'm not ready for this to be over just yet. When you come I want you wrapped around my cock. You're going to look so pretty taking me deep inside of you, Harry. Merlin, I've imagined this so many times. I know how sexy you'll sound begging me for more, and I'm so excited at the thought. You make me so fucking hot, Harry. Those beautiful lips, the way you're blushing for me, the way you're already writhing beneath me. Fuck, you're so pretty. And I'm going to make that pretty mouth beg for my cock. C'mon baby...beg for me..." As he spoke he moved his finger in an agonizingly slow motion, loosening Harry gently as he let his warm breath ghost over the other's needy member. To his pleasure, Harry keened. 

"Please, Draco, please give me more." It was a breathy, needy sound that had the blond's heart thrumming viciously fast. Those sweet lips parted ever so slightly, bright eyes wet and glowing with desire, lean and muscular form trembling in anticipation, it all painted the perfect picture and as Draco gently eased a second lube drenched finger past the slowly relaxing ring of muscle he was rewarded with a gorgeous moan and warm fingers tugging encouragingly at pale hair.

Carefully he moved his fingers in and out of the tight warmth of Harry's center, eyes hungrily watching the sight in awe. Never in his life had he dared to truly HOPE for this moment, but somehow, despite the horrible and selfish things he'd said and one in the past he'd been lucky enough to catch the eye of the most beautiful and kind hearted person he'd ever met. Harry was the most selfless person alive, having risked himself time and time again to save others, Draco included, and here he was, the Savior of the Wizarding World, moaning sweetly just for him. It was so close to intoxicating, being in the one place he'd always dreamed of being, and the blond felt his brain swimming in a thick haze of pure bliss as he ran his tongue tentatively along the muscle wrapped so snuggly around his fingers.

"Draco...!" Harry's voice had disolved into gasping moans as his body begged for more, pressing closer to the soft, wet tongue that lapped teasing stripes over his entrance, three long fingers now thrusting into him, opening him with devoted motions. Gently, the tips of Draco's fingers brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves that had Harry nearly screaming out in pleasure. With a soft smile against his heated flesh Harry felt Draco move against the spot intentionally a few more time until the coil of heat low in his abdomen felt ready to snap, his climax advancing upon him rapidly.

"Draco...stop...I'm so close, I need you inside me, please. Please, Draco, please make love to me." It was the most lovely thing the blond had ever heard, and as he moved to capture Harry's lips he slowly pressed the head of his slickened cock against the shorter teen's relaxed and ready opening. He pulled his head back to look into wettened green eyes as he pressed himself inside in one smooth movement, fully sheathing himself in tight, moist heat as Harry's back arched up off of the bed, eyes widening and an almost animalistic noise leaving his opened lips as he was filled completely.

His arms wound themselves around Draco's neck as he felt his legs being shifted to wrap around the blond's slender hips, pulling him impossibly close as he began to thrust with shallow, even strokes. Harry had never felt anything like it in his life, he felt like he was melting around the hard length inside of him as Draco trailed heated kisses down the expanse of his throat, his own head having lollled back, green eyes closing in ecstacy as his lover moved faster, harder, large hands wrapping around his own narrow hips and gripping tightly enough to bruise and yet still not tightly enough. Suddenly, Harry felt the tip of Draco's member kiss against that same small bundle of nerves deep inside and the writhing brunet went rigid, his nails digging into pale skin as his orgasm crashed over him without warning.

"Oh, fuck, Draco!" The words were practically a scream as Harry's come coated their abdomens and even their chest in strings of white warmth. The sound of his name on Harry's lips as he came was enough to push Draco over the edge he'd been toeing since the moment he'd entered the brunet, spilling himself inside Harry's hole and maoning a breathy version of the other's name along with a string of blissed out praises. As they came down from their high Draco pulled gently out of Harry's center and let his head drop to rest on Harry's dampened and slightly sticky chest, feeling the heart pulsing beneath his cheek and aiming to calm himself to it's steadily slowing rhythm. After a moment, however, their bubble was burst as Harry's curtains were ripped open by an angry and crimson Weasley, cheeks nearly as red as his hair.

"Oi, we get it already, the sex was great and you fucking love eachother, maybe next time try remeberring the re-cast a silencing charm AFTER you sneak into his bed, ferret! For fuck sake, I'm traumatized!" Draco heard a bubble of laughter and was surprised to see Harry's eyes wattering with the strength of his laughing as he pulled Harry's previously discarded blanket around themselves. Poor Weasley, he mused, was looking at his best friend as though the brunet had lost his marbles and for a moment he wondered if maybe Harry was in shock. But then, with a soft gasp, he regained his ability to speak.

"Honestly, Ron, I'm sorry you had to hear it but you can't say you didn't know this would happen eventually. Look at it this way, at least you didn't have to SEE it happen, you might've been scarred for life." At the thought Weasley's eyes with comically wide and Draco failed to bite back his amusement and was levelled with the ginger teen's impression of a glower, which really only served to deepen his laughter. Finally, the interloper rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Look, please just double check your charms next time, we really don't want to be woken up like this again." This time, Draco caught the plural and cast a cautious look to Harry, about to ask just who all "we" included when a voice from behind them had them both blushing all over again.

"Speak for yourself, mate, that was good audio." At Zabini's words came a smattering of laughter and a few agreements as the two realized they'd woken a majority, if not all, of their dorm mates. Harry worried his lower lip again, clearly concerned, and Draco couldn't help but to wonder just how much they'd all heard. How could he be so careless? Of course he should have known to check if Harry's charm had held up to his disturbing the curtains. He rubbed soothing circles into Harry's hips as he leaned in to kiss his lips, eyes apologetic, and Harry simply shrugged with a half smile that didn't lessen the anxiety gleaming within the emerald depths. He would find out just how much the others knew later, for they needed sleep. Weasley seemed to be thinking the same as he righted the curtains and cast a new silencing charm on them himself. Draco chuckled and adjusted himself to lie next to Harry, casting a quick and wandless scorgio over the both of them and hugging Harry against his side.

"Do you think they heard what I said in the beginning?" Harry's soft words swam with concern and Draco felt his head shake in adament denial.

"No, baby, I don't. But I can find out for certain later on. For now, just try to get some sleep. I'm sure it's safe by now." He felt Harry's chuckle and smiled, kissing the top of his head through the unruly hair. 

"Whatever you say, Doctor. Goodnight." Arms found their way around Draco's middle and together they slipped into a deep, easy sleep. Harry didn't have any more dreams that night, good nor bad, and from then on he found Draco to be his own personal dream catcher. Though, if he were to be honest, he wasn't quite sure whether it was Draco himself or the mind blowing sex that kept the nightmares at bay, he just liked to think it was the former.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for sticking it out and reading until the end, you guys are the real MVPs. Again, let me know what you thought of my little piece here. I love feedback. I hope you'll keep reading my posts, and letting me know how they sit with you all.  
> xoxo,  
> The Princess.


End file.
